Business Affairs
by Totes MaGotes69
Summary: Some say that a drunk driving accident happens once every fifty minutes. Who would have guessed that at this one minute, out of all the other people in the world, two individuals would meet and slowly, their lives would become more and more intertwined.
1. All Gone In A Blink

**Business Affairs **

_Some say that a drunk driving accident happens once every fifty minutes. Who would have guessed that at this one minute, out of all the other people in the world, two individuals would meet and slowly, their lives would become more and more intertwined._

**Chapter One ~ All Went Wrong In A Blink**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a really epic story, I think! So, enjoy : ) **

_~.~.~.~.~_

Gaara's state of intoxication was in no way good or legal for him to be behind a wheel especially when he was driving alone from a frat party after drinking the most shots out of all the party guests who were present at the party. Unfortunately, everyone at the party was drunk and those who weren't drunk had already left the party or was too busy in their own business to realize that the people who were leaving were way too drunk to get in their cars and drive home…which could result in getting into an accident which could injure the both drivers, or even kill them.

Gaara wasn't any alcoholic, but he was a party animal. Many people would never believe it especially when he owned Konoha's most successful alarm company, SOD Alarms which stands for Sound of the Desert Alarms, it is also the world's second most victorious company. He was a stern and serious man who wanted nothing, but success. Most of his workers thought of him as a pain in the ass, as much as he could he be, he had a big and soft heart.

The redhead stroked his head as he jumped into his car. Only to be blocked by the window and fall right back onto the floor He giggled a bit before picking himself up, he opened the door and entered the car. His apartment was only fifteen minutes away from his current location. Which was enough time for well anything to happen..

He started the car after much difficulty trying to insert the key into the jack, but finally when he did, he began to drive. He drove pretty slow at first as he could feel himself regaining his regular state till all of a sudden, he stopped. He paused and looked around. Nothing was there except for darkness. He continued to drive into the darkness, every time a car horn was heard or the presence of a car, the redhead would immediately stop, then a few seconds later, he would continue.

Ten minutes had passed and Gaara was doing a pretty good job in not getting into any accidents. Now his apartment was only five minutes away, five minutes was still enough time for any accident to occur.

All of a sudden, Gaara smirked as he closed his eyes for a second. He looked at his cup holder in the car. There was a bottle which he must have brought back from the party.

"_I'm only five minutes away from home…one sip won't kill…." _He thought

Gaara picked up the bottle and drank "a few sips" which few sips wasn't really a few sips, but the whole bottle in under two minutes. He had to pullover just so no one would be able to see that he was drinking and driving at the same time. After chugging the whole bottle, Gaara put his legs on the brakes. A smirk appeared on his face as he continued to go faster and faster, he was at full speed now causing speed cameras which he passed to flash with his car in the image.

The car moved from one lane to another becoming totally oblivious that the driver was drunk.

All of a sudden, the car went out of control without Gaara even noticing it, it sped to the left hitting a tree that had been along the sides. The 2011 Lamborghini Murcilago in the shade of red had the front of it completely ruined. Only for another car which hadn't been able to turn their own car out of the Lamborghini's way had crashed into the bumper of the car.

The car had been a pink audi r8. The front of it had been destroyed, that's when a blame busted out from the hot pink vehicle. The flame went onto the Lamborghini was well.

Both drivers had become uncurious when both cars hit. And, both drivers were alive in a burning car, till others cars started to crowd around the blaze and immediately called emergency.. A few moments later, sirens were heard. The firefighters came first and began to take out the fire as others started to take out the breathing drivers from the cars and put them into the vans to transport them to the hospital immediately. The police came shortly after to inspect the accident..

At the Konoha hospital, two people had been admitted. One of them had been Gaara, but the other was…a pregnant rosette…

~.~.~

Sakura's green eyes shimmered and her face was glowing. The female couldn't be any happier neither could her boyfriend, Sasuke. Right now the couple was the happiest people in the world, Sakura was pregnant. She had been eight weeks pregnant and the couple had still been celebrating the joy.

"Only seven months more to go!" Sasuke told his beloved.

There had only been one problem which had been that they weren't married, but that was to be resolved quickly since the two were engaged.

The lovebirds had just finished eating dinner and it was about time for Sakura to head back home since it was only a Friday night and the next day Sakura was having a girl's night out before the big baby came out!

The rosette kissed her boyfriend, Sasuke, goodnight as he walked from his doorstep to her car. She took out the key from her bag and inserted the key into the car which unlocked it.

After that, the female began driving. Her home had been about twenty minutes away from the Uchiha's house, but it didn't matter how far away from each other, they were still closer than anyone could ever be.

Sasuke was the son of the man of Security Alarms, Fugaku Uchiha. His extremely successful business, Uchiha Alarms, was the best company in the world. Since Fugaku was on his last breaths, he was giving the whole business to Sasuke, while Itachi got control of Fugaku's other belongings such as his house, his money, and practically everything else other than the business.

Sasuke and Sakura had met actually because of the alarm company. Near Sakura's apartment, there had been lots of robberies and vandalism going on. It wasn't that neighborhood was bad, actually it was great, it was where all the rich people lived which was why it was prone to so much hate. Sakura wanted an alarm system just to keep her safe from anything that those wealthy ones had been getting.

That's when she entered Uchiha Alarms. She demanded an alarm for her apartment to keep her aware of anyone who would try to attack her house. Sasuke had been volunteering that day when he met the beautiful pink haired girl. He got her order fulfilled adding a few pickup lines and worked some of his charm on her and the girl was his.

It seemed like only yesterday, the now two year couple, had met. Their wedding was the most awaited thing possible for the two of them, they wished they could have had it earlier, but invitations had already been sent out, and they couldn't change it.

Still, Sakura had been on her way home. Everything was normal till in a blink, there was a car that hit a tree. The whole accident happened so fast, the female wasn't able to turn her car in time only for her car to bump into the damaged car..

The front of Sakura's car was broken and on fire. The flames began to enter into the with the small openings it had and the inside as well as the outside of the car began to fire. Sakura was still in it, but she was knocked unconscious. The other car was damaged and was the flames grew bigger and bigger for that car.

Other drivers who passed by observed, but some actually got out of their cars to get help for the two cars. Shortly, the firemen came and started to take out the fire as the drivers were being pulled out of their car..

~.~.~

A/n: Soooo, how'd you like it! :D


	2. The Cradle Of Nightmares

**Business Affairs **

_Some say that a drunk driving accident happens once every fifty minutes. Who would have guessed that at this one minute, out of all the other people in the world, two individuals would meet and slowly, their lives would become more and more intertwined._

**Chapter Two ~ The Cradle Of Nightmares **

**A/N: It's a sad chapter, but enjoy(: If you didn't notice, I changed Sakura from being one week pregnant to being eight weeks pregnant. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>PRECAP: <strong>Both drivers had become incurious when both cars hit. And, both drivers were alive in a burning car, till others cars started to crowd around the blaze and immediately called emergency.. A few moments later, sirens were heard. The firefighters came first and began to take out the fire as others started to take out the breathing drivers from the cars and put them into the vans to transport them to the hospital immediately. The police came shortly after to inspect the accident.._

_At the Konoha hospital, two people had been admitted. One of them had been Gaara, but the other was…a pregnant rosette… _

_The front of Sakura's car was broken and on fire. The flames began to enter into the with the small openings it had and the inside as well as the outside of the car began to fire. Sakura was still in it, but she was knocked unconscious. The other car was damaged and was the flames grew bigger and bigger for that car._

_Other drivers who passed by observed, but some actually got out of their cars to get help for the two cars. Shortly, the firemen came and started to take out the fire as the drivers were being pulled out of their car.. _

* * *

><p>Inside the Konoha hospital, where both Gaara and Sakura were admitted, was full of attention. There had been a major accident which would've resulted in the end of both driver's lives. The doctors and surgeons both prayed both patients would live, but they were each in a burning car.<p>

Doctor Kabuto was treating Gaara while both Doctor Tsunade and Doctor Kurenai, a gynecologist was treating Sakura. After hours and hours of surgery, one operation was complete. It was Gaara's. Then after an hour, it was Sakura's.

Gaara was unconscious for about an hour or two, when he woke up, he looked around the room and felt his head. "Erg…" The redhead groaned as the pain continued despite his complaining and his massaging. "What the fuck…happened?"

"Why am I in a hospital?" He asked himself. "Why was am I in so much pain, other than my head?"

While getting off the bed, he fell back on it. "Ouch."

Doctor Kabuto walked into the room as he sees Gaara leaning on the bed, looking as if he was to fall any minute. The silver haired surgeon ran over to him and helped him back onto the head.

"Gaara Sabaku?" He asked as he looked at Gaara through his glasses. Gaara nodded as he groaned in pain.

"How are you feeling?" Kabuto inquired with a hint of anger in the end. Gaara shrugged.

"Well, I'm dying of pain. My head is killing me and I don't know why the hell I am in the hospital." The patient responded as Kabuto shook his head in disappointment and disbelief.

"You are here because you got in an accident, Mr. Sabaku." Kabuto replied as Gaara's eyes filled with rage.

"What bastard dared to get in an accident with me!"

"No one, Mr. Sabaku. You were drunk…driving. You caused the accident." Kabuto explained.

"Oh…" Gaara spoke, awkwardly. "Uh...how is the other drive?"

"Not well, Mr. Sabaku. Not well…She is out of her operation…she is probably waking up soon." Kabuto said as a nurse interrupted.

"Er, Doctor! Doctor Shizune needs some help with the new patient!" The nurse cried out as she ran out of the room with Kabuto following her.

Gaara put his head back onto the pillow as he grumbled some curses under his breath. "Fuck…what did I do?" After a few moments, Gaara picked up himself up from the bed again, attempting to be able to stand up without falling back again. It took some time to finally get off the bed, but he accomplished, though he was wobbling and shaking while he stood on his feet.

His abdomen was killing, when Gaara took a look, he saw scars. His legs had burn marks from the fire, Gaara's teal eyes widened each time he saw a new scar.

_Fuck…_

While walking out of the room, he walked towards the room next door where he saw two ladies enter. One was tall, had long blonde hair, and possibly the biggest breasts Gaara had ever seen on any woman.

The other was a female with black, shoulder-length, untamed hair and red eyes. She had red lipstick and purple eye shadow.

The redhead walked closer to the room to the point where he was at the door, listening to the discussion.

~.~.~.

Inside of the room, Sakura's emerald eyes had been opened for about a half an hour or so, that was when a nurse came into the room saw her eyes opened, then left to get Tsunade and Kurenai.

She was filled with anger. After a perfect night with her perfect boyfriend, Sasuke, she got into an accident with some idiot. She didn't remember much except hitting his car and then falling unconscious. Everything else was a blur to her.

When the door opened and Tsunade and Kurenai came in, Sakura tried to sit up, but she wasn't able to. Both doctors took a seat as Sakura continued to stare at them. Their eyes looked as if they were crying their eyes out from the time the operation was over till now. You could see tear drops.

Sakura wondered what they could be crying about, she was alive, that was till she looked at Kurenai's tag. Gynecologist.

The rosette bit her lip as Tsunade began to speak. She cleared her mouth a few times before speaking.

"S-Sakura…" She said as she bit her lip too. "How are f-feeling?"

"H-how is it…?" Sakura whimpered. "M-my…baby…"

Tsunade and Kurenai both looked shocked and looked away. They both didn't know how to respond… how could they tell Sakura… the truth?

Sakura asked again, her voice, louder. "Where is my baby?"

Kurenai didn't respond as she looked over at Tsunade, who was beginning to cry.

"Sakura…I'm….sorry to say. We…we….couldn't save y-your baby…" Kurenai said, trying to hold back the tears, but they formed inside of her ember eyes.

Sakura felt like screaming and just pinching herself continuously to get herself out of this dream. She had been eight weeks pregnant for god sake's! "No...please...please tell me you are kidding! That was my baby...No...I"

Kurenai walked towards Sakura, sniffing on the way there. She ran her hands through the mother's beautiful cotton candy hair. Kurenai felt terrible, she remembered all the joy she had as a mother. Losing a child was the worst feeling for any woman, even for any man. "Sakura, p-please c-calm down..."

Sakura screamed as she hid her face in her hands. Before Kurenai could say anything, Tsunade tapped the gynecologist on the shoulder. "Come on, Kurenai. She needs sometime to be alone..." Before leaving Tsunade gave a sympathetic look to Sakura. Both doctors left the ream and Gaara hid so the two wouldn't see him.

"Come on, Gaara. Go and apologize...you just killed her baby..." Gaara told himself, but stopped himself from opening the door. "I can't...Damn it! I'm such an idiot..."

* * *

><p>Gaara breathed in deeply before opening the door to Sakura's room. Only a few seconds later, the brick red headed male opened the door...<p>

**A/N: Did you like the chapter? :D **


	3. It's Too Late To Apologize

**Business Affairs **

_Some say that a drunk driving accident happens once every fifty minutes. Who would have guessed that at this one minute, out of all the other people in the world, two individuals would meet and slowly, their lives would become more and more intertwined._

**Chapter Three ~ It's Too Late To Apologize **

**A/N: I just realized, this story is **_**sooo**_** sad! :( Though, I didn't cry when writing it, but gosh...it sad to be in Sakura's state): Well, on a happier note! I'd like to give a shout out Neobardock7621, miikodesu, and Cindy Medeiros! You guys are awesome, thanks so much for reviewing and I'm glad you guys are liking it so far(: Hope you enjoy this chapter! (: **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Precap:<strong> "Sakura…I'm….sorry to say. We…we….couldn't save y-your baby…" Kurenai said, trying to hold back the tears, but they formed inside of her ember eyes. _

"_Come on, Gaara. Go and apologize...you just killed her baby..." Gaara told himself, but stopped himself from opening the door. "I can't...Damn it! I'm such an idiot..." _

_Gaara breathed in deeply before opening the door to Sakura's room. Only a few seconds later, the brick red headed male opened the door..._

* * *

><p>Gaara entered into the large hospital room. The redhead grunted a bit as he looked at the size of the room and compared it to the size of his own room. "What? This girl has a bigger room than <em>me<em>!" He rolled his teal eyes and walked towards Sakura.

He had never seen a girl or anyone cry as much as she was. Was it even possible to cry that much, nonstop? Gaara shook his head and decided not to even answer the question. He walked closer to the mother who had just experienced a miscarriage. The redhead put his hand on her shoulder to grab her attention, finally the girl turned to look at him. Gaara was blown away at her physical features, her face was like a goddess, a mix of divine and beauty. He didn't know what got him attracted to her whether it was her long and wavy pink hair that were like waves of pink flowing down her head. Or, her fine, blemish-free face that at the moment was covered in tears.

"W-what...do y-you w-want?" She asked, harshly. Normally, Gaara would have said something, but he understood why the girl was speaking so rude and everything. If this was how she was speaking now, wait till she figured out _who_ killed her child.

"I...I...I." Gaara spoke, but was in loss of words. How was he supposed to tell her that it was because of him that her baby died. If he hadn't been so reckless in driving, he wouldn't have killed her baby. Though, Gaara had no idea what the hell happened. If it caused someone to lose their unborn child, it had to be _that_ bad.

"Stop stuttering and speak clearly!" She responded to, after a moment of awkward silence, Sakura sighed. "I'm sorry..it's just...my baby...my baby DIED! Because of...I don't know how. All I remember is I was coming home from my boyfriend's house and..."

Gaara sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry...for everything."

"I didn't mean to drop my luggage on you. I'm sorry for being so harsh and..." The rosette spoke, her voice was like hymns from angels going into Gaara's ears. "No, I'm sorry for _everything_. I...I am the reason your baby died. I don't know what happened to be honest, but all I know is I was drunk driving and..." Before Gaara could say more, the rosette's face didn't look as innocent as it did. Her eyes grew wide, her eyebrows turned her into a glare.

"You...you! GET OUT OF HERE! GET OUT!" She exclaimed, not wanting to hear anymore. Gaara tried to explain, but Sakura got out of her bed and picked up materials there on the table such as magazines, remote control to the TV, and other random things. She began throwing them at Gaara, who ran out the door.

Gaara put his back against the door as he heard her screams, the crying, the sadness was coming out of the room and flooding inside of him. It would be a matter of time till the patients and doctors had to evacuate due to a flood from the girl's room. Gaara limped back to his own room and sat down, he felt so guilty.

"How...how can I make up for my stupid act? I can give her anything, anything she asks for. Money!" The redhead exclaimed. "I'll give her money."

On the other hand, Sakura was throwing the pillow on the floor and creating a fit. The yelling and scream was able to heard all the way from the floor under and above the floor Sakura was on. Doctor Tsunade, who had been on the floor under speaking with Kurenai, both heard the stomping and the commotion.

"What is that?" The blonde elderly said as the gynecologist shrugged. Both woman ran up the stairs to wherever they could hear the noise coming from. The noise led them to the source, Sakura's room. Tsunade bit her lip, she could feel the tears beginning to come out.

"Poor Sakura.." Tsunade opened the door to the rosette. The rosette was sitting in a corner with her legs close to her body and rocking. Her face was so red, Sakura didn't know what to say. Was there anything to say? Her baby...Sasuke's baby...Sasuke...Sasuke was going to be so crushed when he figured out. His father, his father's last wish was to see the baby they gave birth too. Now with Sakura's miscarriage, they'd never be able to show the baby. Not only that, Sasuke would be crushed if he learned about the miscarriage and Sasuke had a terrible temper and was extremely sensitive, he did many things in haste when upset.

A flashback hit Sakura's mind.

_Flashback - _

_Sakura had entered her boyfriend, Sasuke's house with a file. Sasuke walked towards his beautiful girlfriend, giving her a kiss on the cheek. The handsome Uchiha looked at the smiling rosette, who wouldn't stop smiling, it creeped him out a bit. "Why are you so happy?" _

"_I'm pregnant, damn it!" Sakura cried out as Sasuke's eyes grew wide. He grinned and picked up his pregnant girlfriend. He pressed his lip onto her lips with so much love and passion in the kiss. "Baby, I'm so happy! I'm going to be...a Dad!" _

"_We have to tell everyone!" Sasuke exclaimed. "We have to tell Dad! He continuously claims he has nothing to live for. But, now he does! Fugaku Uchiha is going to be a grandfather! Oh my god, he's going to be so happy!" _

_Sasuke leaned down towards Sakura's stomach and kissed it. "Hey, you in there. I don't know whether you are a boy or a girl, but guess what? In nine months, you will be meeting me. Face to face, with your daddy, Sasuke Uchiha. So stay tight in there! These nine months are going to breeze by, kiddo!" _

_Sakura embraced Sasuke tightly, she was so happy and so was Sasuke. No words could express their happiness. This was just another day awaited other than the marriage of Sakura and Sasuke. _

_Sasuke kissed Sakura on the cheek again and grinned towards her. "Sakura, keep this baby safe. You wouldn't want it to get hurt. It's our love right here. Like how our love stays strong...this baby will too..." _

_Sakura looked at her stomach, then back at Sasuke. "Of course, baby. I promise, I will make sure nothing hurts this baby." _

_End of Flashback_

Sakura muttered the same words she said. "I promise, I will make sure nothing hurts this baby..." Tsunade walked to Sakura, who didn't notice her. She was so much in her thoughts, the doctor bent down to become face to face with the rosette.

"Sakura, are you okay?" She asked. Sakura looked at Tsunade and tears erupted from her eyes, like lava from a volcano. The pink haired beauty embraced Tsunade tightly. Tsunade put her arms around Sakura as well. The two shared a hug till Tsunade stood up. "Sakura, honey...would you like me to stay up here with your?"

Sakura shook her head. "No...I want to be alone."

"Would you like us to call your husband?" Kurenai asked, Sakura's eyes grew wide, but the girl shook her head. "Please do not..."

"You know you will have to tell him sometime..." Tsunade added as Sakura nodded. "I know, but right now...I want to be alone." Tsunade pressed her lips together and nodded. Tsunade pecked Sakura on the forehead before leaving with Kurenai.

"It's a terrible thing that happened to her.." Tsunade commented. "It really is." Kurenai said, agreeing with Tsunade's.

After Tsunade and Kurenai left, Gaara slipped back into the room, being extremely vigilant of anyone around him. He entered the room and approached Sakura. "Listen...uh..." Before Gaara could continue, Sakura looked up at the redhead and gave him a tight slap across the face.

"No! YOU LISTEN TO ME! I told you to GET OUT! When I said GET OUT! I meant...GET OUT! NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" She screamed, Gaara shook his head.

"Please! Listen to me...I have a way to make it up for you!" Gaara said, hoping that would calm Sakura down. Though it didn't work, Sakura glared at him again.

"You couldn't possibly give me my DEAD baby back that you KILLED!" Sakura reminded as Gaara nodded. "I know. But, what if I gave you money. However much money you want...I'll pay for it! A hundred thousand? Five hundred thousand?"

Sakura gave Gaara a crooked look. "_You _think that _money_ will pay off what you did. Thanks to you...I broke a promise I made to my boyfriend. Thanks to you my BABY died! The symbol of the love between my boyfriend and I..."

"How about if I paid for adoption fees?" Gaara asked, not realizing he is making himself look like someone who doesn't care at all. Everything in Gaara's world was money and if money was the way out, he'd use it. He thought everyone was like him, they all thought about money. "Adoption fees are expensive, I don't know how much you and your husband make, but I'm sur-."

Sakura gave him a cold glare. "How _dare_ you mention adoption? I don't have anything against it...but, just...GET OUT! GET OUT! You think my boyfriend won't love me unless I have a child! NO! GET OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT!"

Gaara immediately nodded and ran out of the room. He went back to his room and thought of more options. An hour flung by, Sakura was still in her crying, she refused to eat anything that was given to her, take the medicine prescribed to her, and she stood in the same spot where she was for the last hour. Gaara laid in his bed, accidentally falling asleep when trying to think of ideas. Finally, one hit him, though he wasn't sure of it. It was the best way to make up for it.

The redhead, once again, left his room and walked to Sakura's room. "Listen, I have a plan. But, hear me out on this one. I can't buy another child because that's not in my hands. I'm sorry for what I did, I tremendously sorry for killing your and your boyfriend's child. I...I'm an idiot. I deserve all the crap you give me, but I have one way to make it up to you..."

Sakura didn't reply, but she gave him a look which meant she was listening.

"Hear me out...what if I..." Gaara spoke in stutters, it was so hard for him to say. Finally, he said it, without any stutters or anything, but boldly and said with true meaning.

"I gave you a child by...sleeping with you..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked the chapter! (: **


	4. An Eye for An Eye

**Business Affairs**

_Some say that a drunk driving accident happens once every fifty minutes. Who would have guessed that at this one minute, out of all the other people in the world, two individuals would meet and slowly, their lives would become more and more intertwined._

**Chapter Four ~ An Eye for An Eye **

**A/N: OKAY! I'm back with another chapter(: I hope you like it! :D **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Precap:<strong>__ T__he redhead, once again, left his room and walked to Sakura's room. "Listen, I have a plan. But, hear me out on this one. I can't buy another child because that's not in my hands. I'm sorry for what I did, I tremendously sorry for killing your and your boyfriend's child. I...I'm an idiot. I deserve all the crap you give me, but I have one way to make it up to you..."_

_Sakura didn't reply, but she gave him a look which meant she was listening._

_"Hear me out...what if I..." Gaara spoke in stutters, it was so hard for him to say. Finally, he said it, without any stutters or anything, but boldly and said with true meaning._

_"I gave you a child by...sleeping with you..."_

* * *

><p>Sakura looked at Gaara as if he was on drugs or something. "I don't know <em>what the hell <em> they injected in you to make you an idiot! But, how could you be so insensitive! You think you can just score one with me because you killed my baby! Well, newsflash...you're wrong! I hate you for killing my baby! I didn't so much hate could be possible for just one person. But, it looks like it is!"

"Listen, Rosie! It's the only way you can get out of this mess. I'm sure you want a baby and so does this boyfriend of yours. Do you really want to go to him and say "Honey, my baby...it's dead." I'm sure you do _not _want to do that. I don't _want_ to score one with you! I have enough money to buy plenty of hookers whom I could score one with. So, don't think you are _oh so special _just because you lost your baby..." Gaara cried out, he then stopped and realized how much of a douchebag he sounded. He was an idiot, he was losing his temper for something that was his fault. Why would this girl want to sleep with some stranger? Just for a baby? No way. Gaara bit his lip as he shook his head. "Wait, no I didn't mean it like that...I-"

"You said enough." Sakura spoke as cold as ever. It sent chills right through Gaara's body. "I have a boyfriend who loves me. He loves me to death. He would understand that my baby died because it wasn't _my _fault. It was _yours_! My only fear is that he would kill you. Not that I care about you, but because I don't want my boyfriend behind bars. And, even then...an eye for an eye, makes the whole world blind. You killed my baby, and if he killed you..."

Gaara put his arm on Sakura's shoulder, but Sakura pushed it away. "D-don't t-touch me...otherwise I'll call the police."

"Rosie, listen to me. I'm sorry for what I did, there is no way in hell I'll ever forget what I did. I will never forget the stupid mistake I made to drive drunk. I know it dangers so many people's lives to be on the road, I'm an idiot. I'm not asking for forgiveness, but I want to do something that could make up for it." Gaara replied.

Sakura clutched her fists. "You may be sorry. You may feel terrible. But, there is no way you'll _ever_ feel the trauma. I'm going through! No one will! Not even my boyfriend, eventually he'll get over it. But, me...I have to live with the burden that because of **you, **the first child that came in my womb DIED!" The rosette was practically screaming now.

"I know it was because of me. I know! I know! But, don't I have the right to at least _try_ to mend things. We have the baby and you'll never have to see my face again. Ever." Gaara said, trying to make a compromise, but even he knew that it was to no use.

"No. I'm not going to be unfaithful to my boyfriend to have a baby with you." Sakura spoke harshly. "Just get out of my room. I _never _want to see you again. **EVER.**"

Gaara put his head back and shook his head. "Rosie, listen to me, please. I...want to help...in any way I can. To..."

"Help me by GETTING OUT! By never showing me your face again! EVER. EVER! EVER! Is that too much to ask for?" Sakura asked, practically begging for him to leave. Gaara left the room quickly, not wanting to upset Sakura even more.

The redhead slipped a business card through the slot under the door which read his contact information and anything that Sakura would need to get to him.

Sakura saw something come from the bottom of the door. She stood up and walked towards the door where she saw the card. "The nerve of..." Sakura was about to rip it till she decided not to. She would use it for emergencies.

Suddenly, a thought hit Sakura's head. "What if I told him..."

_Sakura's Imagination: _

_Sakura was laying on her bed, it was two days after the whole event of her miscarriage. The business card that belonged to the murderer of her child still stood in the room. It had been two days and Sasuke wasn't even informed about this. Sakura needed guts to tell Sasuke, but at the moment, she had none. _

_She couldn't face Sasuke, how could she? How could she tell Sasuke that his baby! His eight weeks baby was dead. He would be crushed and so would his father. His father was on his death bed, barely living. It was his last wish to see the child that belong to Sakura and Sasuke. With Sakura's miscarriage, that would never come true because Sasuke would go into depression. _

_The door to Sakura's hospital room opened, it was a dashing man dressed in a fancy and expensive suit. Such a suit could have belonged to only one person who was that handsome, Sasuke Uchiha. He ran into the room and into Sakura's open arms. His face was red as if he was just crying, he had beautiful red roses. It was weird because Sakura didn't like red roses, she loved cherry blossoms. Actually, she hated red roses, but it was another thing she hid from Sasuke. _

"_Sakura! Baby! Doctor Tsunade told me everything. Our baby...it's dead!" He cried out as he hugged his girlfriend tightly. _

_Tears erupted from Sakura's jade eyes and she hugged her boyfriend back. "I'm sorry, Sasuke! I'm sorry! I..." _

_Before Sakura could continue, Sasuke shook his head. "There is no need for you to be sorry. It's that bastard. That man who killed your child. I swear to god...I'm going to murder him. I'll kill everyone of that family! They killed my family and I'll do the same to him!" _

_This was what Sakura feared, Sasuke's hasty decisions. Sasuke had a temper, he was emotional, sensitive, and everything. That was why his father spoiled him because if someone said no to Sasuke, they would be in a very, very bad situation._

"_Sasuke, calm down...Please don't do anything that you'll regret later on." _

"_No, Sakura. This bastard is going to be fucking killed when I get my hands on him. I won't hire anyone, it'll be a good ol' fight. Man to man. He'll regret ever killing my baby when he sees the state he is in when I get to him. I'll ruin him! Sakura, I'm telling you...I'm going to ruin this man! He'll think twice about ever messing with me. Sasuke Uchiha." _

"_Sasuke, please! I beg of you...don't do anything to him. He is going to repent it all his life, I know it." Sakura exclaimed as she grabbed Sasuke's shoulder. The rosette didn't dare to tell him about the offer that the man made to her. Gaara was what the business card said. Sasuke may listen now, but once the offer was blurted out, Sasuke wouldn't leave any mercy to Gaara. _

"_Oh yes, he is going to repent it once I deal with him." Sasuke vowed. "How dare he mess with my girl? And, most importantly...our baby!" _

"_Sasuke, please promise you are just saying this out of anger and you won't do anything. Remember what I told you? An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind. Since he killed my baby, you shouldn't kill him. That's the wrong thing to do!" Sakura cried out, Sasuke wouldn't listen. _

"_Sakura, don't you understand? He ruined my dreams. Your dreams, and most importantly...Dad's dreams! Dad is on his fucking death bed right now, waiting to have a baby in his arms. He'll die if we tell him that the baby is dead! Do you want him to die? Do you? No!" Sasuke exclaimed. _

_End of Imagination. _

Sakura, who had fallen asleep on the ground, woke up immediately. She was breathing hard and closed her eyes as she walked back to her bed. She tried to think of what to do, how she would tell Sasuke. But, nothing was going well.

Suddenly, the door opened. Sakura gasped, what if her dream was coming true? What if Sasuke was at the door. "Sasuke...?" She called out, finally someone entered the door. Sakura sighed in relief. It was only Tsunade asking how she was doing. Tsunade was glad to see that Sakura wasn't crying anymore.

"Sakura, are you holding up okay?" Tsunade asked as Sakura nodded. "Sakura, honey. What have you thought about in terms of telling the father of this child?"

Sakura looked at Tsunade and opened her mouth to answer.

* * *

><p><em>In Gaara' room. <em>

Gaara laid on his bed, accidentally falling asleep again. He was dreaming about that girl and all he could think about was what could have happened if he hadn't drank that last sip.

_Gaara's Dream - _

_Gaara was driving home, he was drunk for the party he had just attended and due to his light weight, he got drunk much quicker. He was almost home and so far, he was doing a good job in not getting a ticket or being noticed that he was drunk. _

_The redhead looked to his side where he saw the bottle of alcohol, he was about to pick it up, but stopped himself from doing so. "No, I cannot. If I do...who knows what will happen?" He placed the bottle where it was and continued driving. _

_He reached his home safe and sound, no problems noticed. He smiled as he opened the car door to get out of the car. He looked at the bottle and smirked. "Well, it's not like I'm driving again...so I may as well just drink that sip." _

_Gaara took the bottle and instead of drinking a sip, chugged the whole thing. When the bottle was finally finished, he threw the bottle onto his front lawn of his mansion and entered his mansion. The redhead was not in his original state and whatever he was going to do. He wouldn't even remember. _

_The redhead walked into his home where everything was hard to see. One of his maid's walked over to him. "Mister Sabaku, are you okay? Do you need any help?" _

"_Yeah..." Gaara spoke with a slight stutter. He smirked mischievously. "I want you to bring me to my room. Please..." Gaara leaned in close to the maid's face when saying "please". The maid covered her nose at the stench of the alcohol coming from the redhead's mouth. She put Gaara's arm around her back and began walking up the stairs. When they reached Gaara's room, the maid gently placed him onto the bed. But, that wasn't it. Gaara grabbed the maid's hand and pushed her closer to him. "That wasn't all I wanted." _

_The maid looked scared and stuttered when speaking. "Y-yes, sir. W-what e-else would you like?" _

"_You..." He whispered into her ear. The maid shook her head. "S-sir. I have t-to g-get going..." _

"_Please stay a little longer, Princess." Gaara muttered. "I'll pay you extra if you do..." _

_The maid shook her head and tried to run away, but Gaara was much stronger than her. He pushed her onto the bed and raped her that night. _

_End of Dream. _

Gaara woke up and screamed a bit. "What the hell...? That alcohol is really getting me...getting strange dreams like that..." The redhead felt his head. Was he really that evil? Nah. It was probably the alcohol that was getting to him.

Suddenly, he heard a sound. "Is he awake?" A voice said.

"Yes. Why?" Another voice replied.

* * *

><p>"I need to have a little talk to him. Man to man.." The first voice said as he shifted the doorknob.<p>

**A/N: Sooo, how'd you like the chapter! If you are creeped out by Gaara's dream, sorry about that! It's just showing what Gaara thinks would have happened if he hadn't drank in the car causing the accident of him and Sakura. Whether it really would happen or not, that's besides the point :P Though, I hope you like the suspense of both! **

**Whether Sakura will tell Sasuke about the miscarriage and who is at Gaara's door? **


	5. Now What?

**Business Affairs**

_Some say that a drunk driving accident happens once every fifty minutes. Who would have guessed that at this one minute, out of all the other people in the world, two individuals would meet and slowly, their lives would become more and more intertwined._

**Chapter Five ~ Now What?  
><strong>

**A/N: OKAY! I'm soooo sorry for the late update! :| Enjoy the chapter, though! (:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Precap:<strong>__"Sakura, are you holding up okay?" Tsunade asked as Sakura nodded. "Sakura, honey. What have you thought about in terms of telling the father of this child?" _

_Sakura looked at Tsunade and opened her mouth to answer. _

–

_Gaara woke up and screamed a bit. "What the hell...? That alcohol is really getting me...getting strange dreams like that..." The redhead felt his head. Was he really that evil? Nah. It was probably the alcohol that was getting to him. _

_Suddenly, he heard a sound. "Is he awake?" A voice said._

"_Yes. Why?" Another voice replied. _

"_I need to have a little talk to him. Man to man.." The first voice said as he shifted the doorknob._

* * *

><p>Hospital Room 6969's door had flung open. The male who was in front of Gaara was a man with a man with spiky white hair. The man looked extremely familiar, though Gaara couldn't remember.<p>

"You. Your Gaara Sabaku?" The man asked in his deep tone. The male already knew the redhead was Gaara, but it was for formalities. Gaara nodded, silently.

"You, my friend...or enemy. Whatever you'd like to call it. How about my prisoner? You...are under arrest for drinking while driving." The man said as he chewed on a piece of Trident gum. "Gawd, this stupid gum already lost it's taste.

"Hey, where's the trashcan?" The officer said as Gaara looked at him as if he was crazy. Here this officer was saying that he was arrested and now he is asking for the trashcan as if they were friends.

"Fine, don't tell me. Regardless, you are still arrested."

Gaara looked at the man closely, he was in a black police suit. With a badge and name tag stating: Kakashi Hatake.

"Dammit...I really screwed up this time..." Gaara muttered as he got out of his bed. His leg was feeling better, but there were other parts of his body that were not feeling so good.

Kakashi found the closest trashcan and spit the piece of gum into the metal can. "Asuma, get the hand cuffs. You wouldn't want Mr. Sabaku to run away? He's got the best alarm systems that he'll know when you come to him..." He sneered before entering another piece of gum into his mouth.

Asuma eyed at Gaara while twirling the handcuffs in his index finger. "I better watch out, he may have some alarm system on him that if I go near him it'll tase me."

"Aren't you supposed to be arresting me?" Gaara asked, questioning whether these idiots were actual police officers. If they were, they were terrible ones.

Kakashi chuckled as he pointed to Gaara. "Just get him." Asuma entered the room with a cigarette in his mouth, earning a glare from Kakashi. After handcuffing the male, Kakashi took the cigarette from Asuma's mouth and threw it into the trashcan.

"Are you a fucking idiot, Asuma? This is a no smoking zone...Dumbass." Kakashi spoke harshly to the police officer adjacent to him. Gaara sighed and grumbled something.

"Finally...something spoken like a _true_ police officer."

Kakashi and Asuma ignored what Gaara said since Kakashi was too busy yelling at Asuma for smoking in a hospital, complaining how he would get arrested if he didn't think properly. Gaara sat quietly in the back seat of the police car, once they finally reached the car which for Gaara seemed like hours to get too.

* * *

><p>In Sakura's room where Tsunade had previously questioned if she was going to tell her fiance, Sakura sighed when shaking her head. "I'll...tell him...somehow." Tsunade ran her hands through the rosette's hair, who was about to breakdown again.<p>

"Sakura...are you sure? At this moment, you need support and the only person who ca-" Tsunade spoke in her motherly tone, though she wasn't Sakura's mother, she always had a soft spot for her patients. Especially ones who were going through such a trauma.

"I...know. I'll tell him...one day. I just don't know when..." Sakura said as she looked down. What was she going to do? Sasuke probably heard about Sakura's accident or if he didn't, he will be very soon. The first thing he'll ask about is the baby. What is Sakura supposed to say to that?

"Fine...but is there anything I can do for you?" Tsunade questioned as Sakura bit her lip to think of anything to say.

"Can you call Sasuke and tell him about the accident. Please do not mention anything about the miscarriage or who was responsible for the accident..." Sakura requested as Tsunade nodded.

"Yes, I'll tell him just as you said." Tsunade said as Sakura nodded and looked out the window. She saw something that surprised her a bit. It was that redheaded male who caused her accident. He was with two buff police men...Sakura wondered on whether he was getting arrested or not.

"Doctor, when will I be released?" The once mother asked as Tsunade bit her lip to think.

"I'd say...tomorrow. You need rest, honey." Tsunade told her patient. Tsunade was about to leave, till she paused one more time.

"Anything else, Sakura?" Tsunade asked as Sakura shook her head.

"Is that man being arrested?" Sakura asked, one last thing.

"Yes...I had spoken to Kabuto just now. He told me that the police learned of Gaara...being drunk when driving which as you know is illegal. So, they arrested him or will be arrested. I'm not too sure." Tsunade answered as Sakura nodded.

After that, Tsunade walked out the door and Sakura laid in bed thinking of Gaara being arrested. "At least that bastard is getting what he deserves..."

* * *

><p><em>The next morning...<em>

Yesterday, Gaara had been placed into a small cell which he shared with nobody. He sat on his bed the whole night, not sleeping since he was too busy thinking about everything. The offer he made. Sakura. Him being in jail. And, of course...Gaara had so much work to do back when he went to the office.

"Sabaku, you're bailed out." Asuma said, not really caring whether Gaara was in prison or not. Gaara raised his eyebrows thinking who could have bailed him out. Sakura wouldn't. Gaara came out of the cell feeling as if he was free forever and ever.

The man who had bailed Gaara was his brother, Kankuro. Kankuro had changed since the last time Gaara had saw him. Kankuro was a puppeteer and he wore crazy make up. Like red paint on his face, this crazy hat, and more that made Gaara debate whether he was related to his fool or not.

"Kankuro?" Gaara muttered. He barely could recognize him without the paint and hat. He was now dressed in a button-up shirt and khaki pants. His hair was combed properly and he had a small grin on his face. The grin was Kankuro's signature. He was so goofy.

"Okay, Sabaku. You were lucky this time..." Kakashi spoke as he leaned back in his chair.

"Hope you had a nice stay in..._prison_." Asuma sneered earning a chuckle from Kakashi.

"Fuck you both..." Gaara grumbled as he and his brother exited the police station.

"Thanks, man...I..." Gaara said to his brother who glared at him.

"You're an idiot. Thanks to you I missed out on a show. You're lucky I had one show here in Konoha otherwise, you'd be in some deep shit. Temari is a vet living in Suna with her husband Shikamaru, so no one else would have gotten you. Now come on..." Kankuro spoke as he jumped into his car. His car wasn't as luxurious as Gaara's. Though it was a car and that was all Kankuro cared about.

"Sorry..." Gaara muttered, he wasn't good at saying sorries. This must have been the most time he's ever said sorry in the last two days. First to Sakura, now to his brother. Next would be Sakura's boyfriend "Wait...where are we going?"

"Starbucks. I need coffee and looking at your eyes, you need some too." The brown haired male said to his younger brother. Starbucks wasn't so far away, just take one left, then a right and you've reached!

The two in the car remained silent till they reached Starbucks. After getting their coffee, Kankuro and Gaara sat down.

"Now, tell me what the hell happened so I know I had a good reason to come here..." Kankuro spoke after taking a sip of his black coffee.

"Okay...I was coming from a frat party..." Gaara said, before he could continue Kankuro chuckled.

"I'm not kidding, Gaara. Tell me the real story. You don't go to frat parties..."

"Shut the fuck up and listen...I was coming from the party, half drunk. I was driving oh-so-well...Then..I kinda took a sip more from a bottle. Well more like a chug or I did something. Then I got more drunk...hit a tree..caused an accident and landed in this hellhole." Gaara replied.

"That's all?" Kankuro asked as Gaara shook his head.

"The person I got into an accident too was pregnant and they lost their...baby." Gaara muttered, Kankuro head the mutter and spit out his coffee. Some of it landing on his brother's face.

"Ew..."

"YOU FUCKING...idiot!" Kankuro exclaimed.

"I tried to make it better by-" Gaara said, but Kankuro interrupted him.

"Hell no, stay out of this girl's way. There is no way you can make it better or get your ass out of this one. So, I beg of you..._stay out of her way_." Kankuro replied as Gaara nodded.

"Yeah, fine. I won't even talk to her ever again. If she called this moment, I wouldn't even pick it up." Gaara said earning a small smile from his brother.

"That's the spirit..." Kankuro said, but continued to shake his head in disapproval. His brother was an idiot...

"Never...ever...ever." The redhead spoke as finished the last bits of his hazelnut iced coffee. Suddenly, Gaara's phone rang.

The phone read a number unfamiliar to Gaara. He picked up the phone. "Hello..."

"Gaara...it's Sakura...We need to talk..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooo what'd you think? Why is Sakura calling? Sorry if you didn't like the chapter...I kind of rushed on it! :| **


	6. The Life Changing Decisions

**Business Affairs**

_Some say that a drunk driving accident happens once every fifty minutes. Who would have guessed that at this one minute, out of all the other people in the world, two individuals would meet and slowly, their lives would become more and more intertwined._

**Chapter Six ~ The Life Changing Decisions **

**A/N: I loved the reviews for last chapter, they were all so sweet! Thanks so much for them! Enjoy this chapter:) Hope it answers your questions, if not well ;]**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Precap: <strong>__"Yeah, fine. I won't even talk to her ever again. If she called this moment, I wouldn't even pick it up." Gaara said earning a small smile from his brother._

_"That's the spirit..." Kankuro said, but continued to shake his head in disapproval. His brother was an idiot..._

_"Never...ever...ever." The redhead spoke as finished the last bits of his hazelnut iced coffee. Suddenly, Gaara's phone rang._

_The phone read a number unfamiliar to Gaara. He picked up the phone. "Hello..."_

_"Gaara...it's Sakura...We need to talk..."_

* * *

><p><em>With Gaara...<em>

"Uh...okay? Where or would you like to talk over via phone?" Gaara asked, breathing hard. He was barely able to speak, he was so nervous. What could the girl want to talk about with him? Was she going to slap him again or was she going to agree to his offer. The redhead hoped it was anything, but a slap. A slap...would hurt. When thinking of the slap, Gaara put his free hand on his cheek and rubbed on it.

"Starbucks." The rosette responded over the phone. Gaara rolled his eyes, there she went with being cold and harsh. And, from what Gaara could even remember, this pink headed girl didn't even say "Hello" or "Hi." She just went straight to his name, at least she said his name...

"Okay, when?" Gaara asked, of course he earned a quick response from Sakura.

"Five minutes, I'm on my way there..." Sakura spoke as Gaara's eyes grew wide, Sakura was coming soon and Kankuro was still sipping his coffee.

"Okay, I'll se-" Gaara said, but before he could say anything, the phone who hung up. Gaara sighed again, this was going to be one awkward conversation when they were face to face again. The redhead paused. _"Damn...we are having coffee. What if she gets hot coffee...what if she picked Starbucks so she can throw her hot coffee on me. Damn it!" _

"Kankuro. Leave." Gaara demanded as his brother looked up from his coffee back at his younger brother.

"What? Why?" Kankuro asked when raising his eyebrow, but continued to sip the hot drink.

"I...I...I have a business partner meeting me here. And, I don't want to be seen with you." Gaara commented as Kankuro looked offended.

"You do remember I got you out of jail, right? Not some hobo on the other side of the street..." Kankuro responded, Gaara shot his brother a glare.

"You do remember that there is no hobo on the other side of the street because you aren't there..." Gaara responded earning another glare from his older brother.

"Gaara, I'm going to sip my coffee as slow as I want and you can't stop me." Kankuro whined as Gaara sighed and got out of his seat.

"Fine. I'm going to the other side of Starbucks." Gaara announced as Kankuro shrugged and took another sip of the bitter drink.

On the other side of the coffee shop, Gaara dialed Kankuro's number on his phone. Kankuro picked up the phone, ignoring the fact to look at his Caller ID.

"Hello..." Kankuro greeted.

"Kankuro, this is Sasori. You need to get ready for your show. Your show is being rescheduled for later this afternoon. So you need to get ready. We have a new script for you..." Gaara said, but used a more manly face.

"Okay! I'll meet you at the usual spot, Sir. Though, I've got a question. Since when did your voice get so deep?" Kankuro asked as Gaara banged his head on the wall.

"Puberty, now get your ass over here." Gaara demanded before hanging up the phone. Just as Gaara thought would happen, Kankuro picked up his coffee and ran out the door. Gaara grinned as he took a seat at where he sat before.

A few moments later, a girl walked through the door. Her eyes were a light red color to express that she was crying on the way to the shop The tears that were slowly going down her cheek were still there, so it was obvious she was crying.

Gaara recognized the girl only by her pink hair, it was Sakura. Sakura sighed as walked into the coffee shop. The aroma of coffee beans filled through her nostrils, the smell of coffee was a favorite smell of Sakura's.

While Sakura was smelling the air, a certain redhead appeared in front of her. "Oh, you came on time. Are you drunk?"

"Just as I expected a snide remark. Anyways, no I'm not drunk. Want to smell my mouth?" Gaara replied, attempting to make a snide remark.

"The only way I can tell is if you get on the wheel, but I wouldn't _dare_ to tell you to do that otherwise you may kill other babies. You know babies that haven't even come out of their mother's womb yet." Sakura shot back, she was angry, super angry. The rosette could have sworn she saw Gaara shudder for a second. At least he could tell that she was angry.

"Want some coffee?" Gaara asked, ignoring her previous statement. If it had been anybody else, he could have said something much much worse. Though he decided not to and kept his mouth shut.

"I can do it myself. You've done enough..." She grumbled while walking towards the cashier.

"Can I get the Cinnamon Dolce Crème Frappuccino?" Sakura asked the cashier, who nodded. The cashier looked to Gaara, who bit his lip to decide.

"I'll just take the Caffè Misto." Gaara told the cashier who nodded again. "Anything else?"

Gaara and Sakura shook their heads. "That'll be $7.98" The cashier said as the two got out their money.

"I'll pay.." Gaara said as Sakura shook her head. "You may be made of money, but I have money too...I'll pay."

"I definitely said I'd pay first. So I'll be paying." Gaara spoke, but Sakura once again, shook her head. "I thought of the idea of Starbucks. So, I'm paying."

"I was here first. Actually, I've been here." Gaara replied. Sakura rolled her eyes as she sighed. "I'm paying."

"No I am." Gaara said.

"No! I am!"

"NO! I'm paying!"

"No way! I am!"

"Guys! Guys! Calm down. Why don't you pay for each others?" The cashier suggested, the bickering two nodded and did as the cashier suggested. One of the employees grinned when seeing Gaara.

"Getting more coffee? Hazelnut again?" The employee stated, Sakura gave Gaara look. Gaara glared at the employee, who ran away laughing.

After getting the coffee, Sakura and Gaara sat down.

"What did you want to talk about?" Gaara asked as Sakura took a sip of her drink. The drink was delightful, the strong smell of the cinnamon which made a warm feeling her body. Then, the creamy taste from the whip cream that had been layered on top of the ice cold drink.

"I have my decision..." Sakura answered, Gaara took notice on how she got a cold drink. At least he wouldn't be getting burned. But, the thought of her pouring ice cold coffee down his shirt was not pleasant.

Sakura fiddled with the straw on her drink as Gaara took a sip of his coffee. The milky beverage found it's way into Gaara's like spot. The only reason he got hot coffee was just in case Sakura threw hot coffee at him. He'd be able to throw it at her.

"Well, what is it?" Gaara asked, feeling the awkwardness grow between the two.

Sakura took a long sip from her beverage, it was her way of giving herself time so she can rethink her decision otherwise she may regret it for life. Gaara tapped his fingers as he placed his hand on the handle of the coffee mug provided to him. The strong taste felt relaxed with the frothy steamed milk. This type of coffee was one that he could drink on a cold winter night when there was no electricity and he was sitting in a cabin, possibly with a book in his hands near a fire. That would be perfect.

"My decision is that I'm..." Sakura said, but was interrupted by a vibration on her phone. The call...it was from Sasuke. This was the second time he had called, she had to pick up the phone otherwise he'll get more worried.

"_I'll call him back in a second..._"

"My decision is that I'm..."

* * *

><p><em>At the Hospital...<em>

It was the next morning and Sakura had woken up on her bed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, she forgot she was in the hospital. Last night, all she could remember was that she was kicking and screaming in her sleep since she was upset over the loss of her baby.

Tsunade and Shizune had to check in multiple times to make sure Sakura didn't do anything _hasty_ such as kill herself or anything like that.

The emerald orbs looked around the room, everything was scattered around. Suddenly, the door opened. It was Tsunade, the female walked towards the rosette with a small smile.

"How are you feeling, darling?"

"I could be better...if I had baby." Sakura grumbled, she was unsure if Tsunade heard her or not. But, Sakura replied again, this time louder. "A little better."

"Well, you can be discharged today. We have your discharge papers, of course if you want to leave today. You can leave-" Tsunade spoke, but was unknowingly interrupted by Sakura.

"M-may I leave today? I have a lot of things to explain to the father..." Sakura responded as Tsunade nodded, understanding the situation. Tsunade gave Sakura the required papers and Sakura filled them quickly. She handed them back to Tsunade, who nodded and left the room. Though, the blonde woman would return shortly.

Next to Sakura, on the table was the card. Gaara's card. She still had it and the thought of Gaara in jail went through her head. "I..." Before Sakura could think or say anything, her phone buzzed. The Caller ID stated 'Sasuke'. Sakura groaned as she thought of what action she should do next. Should she pick it up or not? If she picked it up, she would have to go through a series of questions. And, frankly, she didn't even know what to say about the baby. Should she lie and tell him the baby is alright? Then somehow find time later to say "Oh hey, Sasuke. Our baby died. I didn't say anything because I didn't want you to become emotionally angry. So, I figured now is a better time. You know?" Sakura rolled her eyes and decided to ignore the call. Though, she didn't press anything otherwise Sasuke would she is ignoring his calls.

Tsunade returned and told Sakura she could go.

"You told my boyfriend about the accident, right?" Sakura asked as Tsunade nodded.

"Also, do you have any idea on whether the man who was part of the accident...if he is out of jail or not?" Sakura questioned as Tsunade shook her head.

"Well his brother is in town according to records. So, he should be bailed out soon hopefully. I know by law, he has to stay in jail for one night." Tsunade explained as Sakura nodded. So, he may have been out of jail, by now.

Sakura had some serious business to talk about with this bastard. Sakura gathered her belongings and left the hospital. She had an appointment with both Kurenai and Tsunade in two days, so she would be returning to the hospital soon. At the moment, Sakura needed to worry about how she was going to meet up with Gaara. Where? And, how was she going to get there?

"Oh...I wish there is a taxi outside." The girl muttered, just as Sakura did not want to happen. A taxi was no where in sight. Sakura sighed as she began walking, suddenly a car stopped in front of her. It read the words "TAXI"

"Dream come true..." Sakura muttered as she got into the taxi. That was when she began calling Gaara. "Starbucks." The rosette told the driver who began driving to the destination.

Finally after a few moments Gaara picked up the phone. "Hello..." He said.

"Gaara...it's Sakura...We need to talk..." Sakura abruptly said.

"Uh...okay? Where or would you like to talk over via phone?" Gaara asked, Sakura could hear hard breathes over the phone. She rolled her eyes and answered the question.

"Starbucks." The rosette responded over the phone.

"Okay, when?" Gaara questioned.

"Five minutes, I'm on my way there..." Sakura spoke as she looked at where she was. Damn right she was, she was only five minutes till she reached the coffee shop.

"Okay, I'll se-" Gaara had been speaking, but Sakura didn't want to hear his voice anymore. She hung up the phone and sat in the car, sighing. She finally decided what to do, but what is the right thing to do? It would kill him...kill him so much.

Finally, the rosette reached the Starbucks. She had been crying in the car because she would be killing him. And, she didn't ever want to disappoint him. Disappointing him would be the last thing to ever happen. He'd say she was careless...

After a steamy dissing contest between Gaara and Sakura when Sakura walked in, the two ordered their drinks. Of course, there was another argument, but with the helpful cashier, everything was resolved.

When sitting down, Sakura decided it was time.

"What did you want to talk about?" Gaara asked as Sakura took a sip of her drink. The drink was delightful, the strong smell of the cinnamon which made a warm feeling her body. Then, the creamy taste from the whip cream that had been layered on top of the ice cold drink.

"I have my decision..." Sakura answered, or she thought she did. She didn't know, she was panicking..

Sakura fiddled with the straw on her drink as Gaara took a sip of his coffee. "Well, what is it?" Gaara asked,. Sakura figured he asked only because there was awkwardness which was true. Till Sakura answered, there would be lots and lots of awkwardness.

Sakura took a long sip from her beverage, it was her way of giving herself time so she can rethink her decision otherwise she may regret it for life. Gaara tapped his fingers as he placed his hand on the handle of the coffee mug provided to him.

"My decision is that I'll..." Sakura said, but was interrupted by a vibration on her phone. The call...it was from Sasuke. This was the second time he had called, she had to pick up the phone otherwise he'll get more worried.

"_I'll call him back in a second..._"

Sakura took one long sip of her beverage before continuing with her incomplete statement. It was going to take a lot of guts to say the following:

* * *

><p>"My decision is that I'm...ready to have the child with you."<p>

**A/N: SURPRISED? (: I hope so, hehe! Sorry, I dragged on the chapter by adding Sakura's side. I didn't want to end the chapter so shortly, I mean after news like THAT! I don't think so. :D **

**Anyways, what did you think of the twist? What will Sasuke have to say about this **_**if **_**Sakura picks up the phone? Speaking of which...is she? Is Gaara ready to have this child? **

**And, most importantly...will Kankuro realize his younger brother tricked? Ooo! And, something more important is that is...what is Kankuro thinking when he reaches his usual spot? Wherever that is... **

**Haha, Well I hoped you liked the chapter. I decided to do some shoutouts instead of actually saying your name, I'm going to reply to your review because as you may have noticed this time around I did not get the chance to reply to your review. **

**Cindy Medeiros - Well, now you know! What did you think of the surprise/twist? (:**

**Gummybear – I'm glad you liked the chapter. What did you feel about my little surprise there? Ooo...good question about when Sasuke is coming in play again? Let's hope soon I mean...Sakura is about to be a very very naughty girl! Cheating on him...D: **

**Joele – I don't know whether I bored you last chapter, if I did...I am so sorry! Though, I'll keep your advice on the updating and all in mind. I don't think I'll be updating this chapter for sometime because one.) I'm busy and two.) I'm going to need think of what else happens! **

**King of Thieves – Thank you very much! :D **

**Neobardock7621 – YOU! :) Thanks so much your review! I hope your questions got answered and if they didn't get answered in this one...well, in future ones they will be...or will they? ;D Thank you for the chapter title! I will go change that as soon as I post it! Thanks, dude! :D Also, I forgot if I responded to your message or not. If I didn't, well I'm extremely glad you liked and laughed at Kakashi and Asuma's part! I will admit their part was fun to write, a chuckle escaped my mouth a lot during that time. (: **

**Thanks for the reviews! Want to be on my list of shoutouts, well reply and you will be :D **

**Damn that was a long author's note...oh well(: **

**ONE MORE THING! I made a twitterrr(: Or well I've had one, and I'm on it. Woohoooo.**


	7. Here We Go

**Business Affairs**

_Some say that a drunk driving accident happens once every fifty minutes. Who would have guessed that at this one minute, out of all the other people in the world, two individuals would meet and slowly, their lives would become more and more intertwined._

**Chapter Seven ~ Here We Go **

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! LIKE FOR REALZ! I LOVED THEM! :) So, like I did last chapter...I'll reply to them after the story! So, enjoy this chapter! :]**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Precap: <strong>__Sakura took one long sip of her beverage before continuing with her incomplete statement. It was going to take a lot of guts to say the following: _

"_My decision is that I'm...ready to have the child with you."_

* * *

><p>Gaara looked at Sakura as if she told him that she was a man, the thought of what she had just said was mind-blowing. Whether the mind-blowing was the good mind-blowing or not, it still made his brain explode. Sakura, the girl who constantly slapped him at the hospital, the girl who threw things at him, the girl who's baby died because of him, and the girl...the girl who's name he didn't even know.<p>

"W-what...?" The redhead muttered, that was all he could say. He could not believe Sakura just said that she'd have a baby with him.

"Weren't you the one who offered it?" Sakura said, taking a sip of her drink. Gaara shook his head, his feeling was indescribable. His brain felt like it was going to explode, his hands trembled, he wanted her to say yes to get rid of the guilt, but he never thought she would actually say it!

"Y-yeah...I j-just...c-couldn't believe it..." Gaara replied back before becoming red. Sakura rolled her eyes when crossing her arms, she sighed when thinking of a way to respond back to what Gaara said, but even she was speechless.

"U-um..." Gaara spoke, continuing to stutter. Before he could continue, Sakura figured what she was going to say.

"If you and I are going to have this child. We are going over some rules. One, this baby belongs to my boyfriend and I. Not you, Mr. Sabaku." Sakura spoke, sneering at the "Mr. Sabaku" part of her sentence. Gaara opened his mouth to speak, but Sakura continued. "Once this baby is born you and I will never speak _again_. Though, most likely I'll never speak to you after this...but that is besides the point. Last thing, whatever happens with the baby is between my boyfriend and I. Do not try to interfere..."

"I understand and accept these rules. One thing to add on my side. This remains between the both of us, correct?" Gaara said, he did not want anyone to know that he is impregnating some girl because he killed her baby. It'd ruin all sales and anything from the male's business leaving him to be ruined, profitless, and most of all, leaving him to have a broken reputation. Gaara could _not _handle that.

Sakura simply nodded to what he said and continued to drink her beverage, enjoying the taste of it.

After Sakura's nod, the table remained quiet. The only noise that could be heard was the slurping from Sakura's straw and the sipping from Gaara's mouth.

Sakura was barely able to hold herself without screaming or crying. She had no idea what she was doing, she had a feeling that there was something on that business card that made her go high or something. How could she ever think of having the child with Gaara!

Her hands shook whenever she would look up at Gaara, just thinking about it made her feel her uncomfortable. Her cheeks began to feel warm, but Sakura couldn't show that she was crying otherwise Gaara wouldn't go through with their plan. And, Gaara _had _to go through with the plan. For a few moments, Sakura just closed her eyes. She thought of everything that had just happened. The dream she had, the moment she learned when her baby died, all the moments in the hospital remained clear in her mind. None of those moments would escape the rosette's mind, they were much to vital to her life.

A half an hour later flew by and Sakura and Gaara continued to be sipping their drinks. Thoughts flooded their mind, thoughts on what had just been said. Gaara put his hand on his bridge and rubbed it. Within two days, his whole life just twisted and it was crazy. He felt like he was knocked out for years and is now recovering from whatever caused him to become knocked out.

Gaara didn't want to show weakness, he didn't want to show how uncomfortable he was because he knew how much this child would mean to Sakura. How much this little baby would mean to both Sakura and whoever the hell her boyfriend was. He couldn't back out now, it'd be like what he did before. He killed one dream and now he'd be killing another. Maybe Gaara should go as "Dreamkiller".

The redhead sighed and looked at the mug in his hands, the liquid was almost gone. Though, it went down way too fast. He wasn't ready for what was coming next, before Gaara could think of anything deeper, a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Come on..." Sakura grumbled.

Gaara looked up to see Sakura, she was biting her lip at the moment. He looked confused, what was she telling him to do? "Uh...where?"

"Let's just get it over with. This way I'll never see you again." Sakura replied back, coldly. Gaara shuttered a bit, that was the coldest she had spoken to him ever since everything at the hospital. It felt like it was so long, that the way she said it was new to him. Gaara nodded as he stood up from his seat.

Was he ready to do this? Was he ready to grant a baby to some girl who's name he didn't even know.

"Fine, I'll get my car..." Gaara grumbled. Sakura didn't reply and went walking to the bathroom, she left her purse at the table. The redhead didn't notice the bag was left till he was walking out of the shop and at the corner of his eye, he saw her purse.

–

In the bathroom, Sakura ran towards the sink. She was alone, now she could let go of all her current emotions. All the feelings that could not have been expressed in front of Gaara. Hot warm tears dropped from the girl's emerald eyes. They ran down her face quickly, her face became warm as well with the tears.

Sakura put her hands on her hair and crawled onto the floor. She went into a corner and thought about her dream. She was doing this for Sasuke...not herself, but for Sasuke. With that thought in mind, Sakura knew she would be able to do it. Sasuke was her life, she could do anything for him. As long as Sasuke never knew of this plan or any of this, then Sakura was on the safe side. But, it would always haunt her...

Maybe it wasn't too late to change her mind...

A woman looked at Sakura and looked a bit tensed when looking at the crying redhead. Sakura's current position, crawled up and sitting in a corner when bawling could mean a lot of things. The female looked at the rosette bawling on the floor and bent next to her.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" She said, Sakura looked at the female and nodded. Though, truth was, Sakura wasn't okay. She was too confused.

"I-I'm fine..." Sakura replied back, but the worried lady raised her eyebrows.

"Why are you on the floor, bawling?" She asked, Sakura bit her lip. What should she say? I'm confused on what to do...sleep with this other man who I don't even know to make my boyfriend happy or ruin my boyfriend's dream, possibly have him get arrested and ruin everything for the Uchiha family?

"I-it's nothing.." Sakura spoke, she quickly stood up to avoid a scene or any more questions. She ran to the sink and threw some water on her face to clear up the dried tears.

"Ma'am! Ma'am!" The lady exclaimed as Sakura ran out of the bathroom. Sakura slapped her overlarged forehead, she must have looked like an idiot when crying and then saying nothing happened.

Sakura sighed and bit her lip. She wished this was just a nightmare, none of this happened, and she is just at her home relaxing, pregnant with _Sasuke's_ child, and never met this Gaara man. While walking back to her seat, she saw Gaara...and her purse.

"Excuse me, Mr. Sabaku? What are you doing with my purse?" Sakura asked, furious. She snatched the purse out of his hands as he looked confused.

"Your purse was here and I was just trying to pick it up...is that wrong, Rosie?" Gaara questioned, a bit angry himself because of the way Sakura reacted. She acted as if he was snooping in her purse or was trying to steal it.

"Would you stop calling me Rosie? My name's not Rosie..." Sakura grumbled as she rolled her eyes. She hated when people called her Rosie or pinky, it was so stupid. Sometimes she hated her hair.

"Maybe if I knew your named, I wouldn't have to call you that." Gaara retorted back.

"Sakura. My name is Sakura." The rosette informed as she rolled her eyes in disbelief. She began walking out the door as Gaara began to mutter something.

"Sakura..." "Sakura..." "Sakura..."

* * *

><p>The car ride to Gaara's home was full of tension, awkwardness, and anger. None of them talked from the time they left the Starbucks, none of them had words to say to each other. Sakura was furious, confused, and well...had no idea about the what the hell she was about to do. On the other hand, Gaara was angry at the way Sakura practically accused him of doing something he didn't do and above all, he was nervous.<p>

"Ro-I mean Sakura, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to grab your purse, it was left over there and I decided to be pick it up so you would not forget it." Gaara responded as Sakura continued to looked away from the redhead.

"Fine." That was all Sakura said before biting her lip again.

"Y-you know t-that biting your l-lip isn't g-good f-for y-you, right?" Gaara asked, trying to get her to talk a bit more. Maybe trying to lower the awkwardness was a good start on what was about to happen.

"Maybe if you kept your eyes on the road and stopped talking to me, it'd be good for you." Sakura shot back, not really minding what she was saying. Gaara rolled his eyes, did he even know what he was doing? Was he high? Did Kabuto put something in him? Was he still drunk from that night? Did Kakashi and Asuma smoke so much weed that the highness rubbed onto him too? Whatever it was, Gaara was still unsure of everything, but he made a commitment and he couldn't back out...

* * *

><p>Finally when reaching Gaara's home, Sakura looked at it in amazement. The house was huge, it was a mansion, not a house. It wasn't as big as Sasuke's but, it was about time she saw a place close to the size of her boyfriend's home.<p>

There were pillars, guards even, a huge parking area. To live in this place must have been a luxury.

Finally when taking the keys out of the vehicle, Gaara stepped out of the car and turned to Sakura, who still sat in the car.

"Do you want me to open your door?" Gaara asked, a bit sarcastically before closing his door. Sakura shot a small glare towards him and opened her door.

"Please, don't do me any favors..." The rosette said and stood there waiting for Gaara to lead her into his mansion.

"Uhm...welcome to my home?" The redhead spoke as Sakura sighed and followed the male into his home. The female was surprised at the inside of the home, she was half expecting it to be full of beer bottles and strippers.

"A-are you s-sure?" Gaara asked, Sakura didn't reply because she wasn't sure. She tried to nod, but she felt her body was taking control over her rather than her brain. Bringing Sakura to his room, Gaara locked the door and sighed once again.

"S-sakura, I-I'm s-sorry f-f" Gaara had been speaking, but was interrupted by Sakura.

"Just stop, I-I..." Sakura spoke, but had to pause so tear drops wouldn't come out and neither would her bawling reappear like it did at Starbucks. Gaara could sense that Sakura was to cry very soon and it was probably better stop talking and do what they were supposed to.

He walked towards the bed and looked at her. He gently pushed her onto the bed as he gulped one last time.

Both thought the same thing:

"Here we go..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Are they actually going to have sex? Is Sakura going back out at the last minute or is Gaara? Will anyone back out? Is Sasuke going to learn about this? **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I hope I captured their emotions pretty well, I think I could have done a better job, but let me know what you think(: **

**So some shoutouts: **

**Ichibiluva - Hehe, yes! I hope you liked the Gaasaku time in the last chapter (and maybe even this chapter). Hahaha, I guess there must be a reason why my second name is EVIL :P Just kidding! Though, I hope this chapter was worth waiting for! **

**Neobardock7621 – Thanks so much for your kind words! I'm glad you like my Sakura, hehe! Bahahaha(: I'm glad you liked the Starbucks scenee! How do we know that Sasuke didn't get hit by a bus? XD Haha! Thanks so much for your kind words again, I really appreciate them. Also, I agree Gaara is a baddd boyy for lying to Kankuro! ****  
><strong>

**Joele – I was so scared when you put "Tsk Tsk Heart" I was like Uh-ohhhh! Lmaao! Anyways, thanks so much for the review! Like I said before, how do you know Sasuke didn't get hit by a bus or something? :P Anyways, oh yeah...I wonder what Sasuke would think if Sakura had a redheaded baby. Once again, thanks so much for the review! Mucho appreciatooo! **

**Cindy Medeiros – I updated! I hope you liked the chapterr! ;D And, shhhhh ;P **

**Gummybear**** – THANK YOU! :] Agreed, about time for them to talk to each other without violence *cough* *cough* SAKURA *cough* *cough* Lmaaooo! Sakura is a NAUGHTY GIRL! Hehe, I'm glad you liked it. Also, your welcome on the shout out! I updatedddd(: **

**TeamTHEFT – Bahahaha! I remember reading your review, I got the email...well first I thought it was a text message and groaned 'coz like I get bazillion text messages from Twitter EVERYDAY. Anyways, I saw I had an email so I was all excited and then I saw your review and I cracked up! Though...Sakura could always say that she use to have red hair and her pink hair is unnatural. :P Though, I don't see why she would want to dye her hair pink since she doesn't seem to like it very much especially since she gets nicknames like Rosie (by Gaara) or Pinky (by the rest of the world!) **

**StaffOfMoonlite – WHOAA! Thanks so much for reviewing every chapter too(: I appreciate it a lot! Haha, WHOA! YOU ARE like READING MY MIND! You noticed the signs...the signs I had in the chapters! Epic, bro! EPICCC! **

**Chuku – THANX! ;] **

**NekoE – Hehe, their pairing is so sweet! And, I'm glad you liked it:) **


	8. Is This Love?

**Business Affairs**

_Some say that a drunk driving accident happens once every fifty minutes. Who would have guessed that at this one minute, out of all the other people in the world, two individuals would meet and slowly, their lives would become more and more intertwined._

**Chapter Eight ~ Is This Love? **

**A/N: Chapter Eight? Yes! For all you, who don't know...I love the number eight! Hehe, so I am pretty excited for this chapter and I'm really happy I've reached a chapter eight without deleting the story. I love you guys too much(: So, sorry for this very long wait in updating...I was busy with some fanfictions, some other things like roleplaying, and other fun stuff that I totally forgot about this story! Sounds horrifying? I know...it feels more like a nightmare than reality! I'm so sorry! Though, I do hope this chapter is good enough and will make up for it :| I hope to post Chapter Nine either tomorrow or something, you'll see why it is important for me to post these two at the same time...or at least I feel it is important for me to post these around the same time. Uhhhh...this is a long Author's Note. Sorry about that, now please...enjoy this chapter eight of mine! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>PRECAP: <strong>__"A-are you s-sure?" Gaara asked, Sakura didn't reply because she wasn't sure. She tried to nod, but she felt her body was taking control over her rather than her brain. Bringing Sakura to his room, Gaara locked the door and sighed once again._

_"S-sakura, I-I'm s-sorry f-f" Gaara had been speaking, but was interrupted by Sakura._

_"Just stop, I-I..." Sakura spoke, but had to pause so tear drops wouldn't come out and neither would her bawling reappear like it did at Starbucks. Gaara could sense that Sakura was to cry very soon and it was probably better stop talking and do what they were supposed to._

_He walked towards the bed and looked at her. He gently pushed her onto the bed as he gulped one last time._

_Both thought the same thing:_

_"Here we go..."_

* * *

><p>Gaara's eyes fluttered open, he groaned once hearing the beeping from his alarm system that was next to him. Like any other day, the redhead got out of bed, though something was different and that he was unable to get out of bed. It was as if something was pulling on him or holding him to get out of bed.<p>

"What the hell?"

Turning to his side, Gaara saw the reason why he couldn't get out of bed. A girl, the most beautiful girl Gaara had ever seen was in front of him. He never noticed her beauty till now, it may have sounded perverted because she was nude, but now that Gaara took a second look at her and without the guilt blinding him, he saw something out of the ordinary. Something that looked more like a goddess than a real person. Something that seemed too perfect to be real. It was Sakura. Sakura Haruno, the girl who's child the redhead killed in a drunk driving accident, the girl who slapped him and hated him, the girl who he slept with in order to let go out of the guilt, the girl who he slept with so she could have a baby. That girl. That Sakura Haruno.

He felt like his heart stopped when he looked at her, he couldn't think of anything else at the moment, but something disturbed his thought. The continuous beeping of the alarm system. To ensure Sakura gets her sleep, the male pressed the off button and shut the whole alarm down. Now nothing would disturb the beauty who laid opposite to him. Gently, he took her small hand of his abs. Once her hand reached the mattress, Gaara got out of the bed and sighed.

He didn't know what to think nor what to do. He couldn't love her because this girl belonged to someone else. She was like a deal, to have a baby, he slept with her. As soon as the baby or maybe even after this day, the deal was over and they'd pretend like they never each other. As heartbreaking as that sounded, it was the cold and bitter truth that Gaara had to cope with soon enough.

With another sigh, he began walking to the bathroom which was conveniently in the room. On the way there, he picked up his pair of boxers which was thrown on the floor, near the bathroom. Slowly gripping the golden knob, he turned it and entered the luxurious, marble-flooring bathroom. The marble felt warm on his feet, unlike other days when his feet were cold and begging to get off the white tiles. Gaara felt different.

The alarm company owner looked at his reflection on the large rectangular mirror. He looked at himself, but he didn't feel the same. He looked the same, but he didn't feel the same. He felt as if he was looking at a whole new person. He wasn't looking at Gaara Sabaku, but he was looking at Gaara Sabaku.

Widening his eyes at his insane thoughts, he instantly move the knob for cold water on the sink and splashed water onto his face to cool himself down and make him think straight. Once again, he looked at himself in the mirror and saw that person who looked like him, had his same name, but wasn't Gaara Sabaku.

"What's happening..?" He grumbled as he fiddled with the knobs on the faucet. Picking up his red toothbrush, he began brushing his teeth, but he had a hard time doing since he couldn't focus on the brushing or anything, but he was lost in his thoughts. His thoughts about thoughts about thoughts and thoughts, he was lost and needed a way out because everything was the same. He never felt so...confused before.

After relaxing a bit and brushing his teeth, Gaara began stripping off his clothes and entered his walk-in shower. Once the water turned on, the redhead stood there letting the warm drops of water drip down his face like ice cream that drips down a melting cone. Once reality began to hit, Gaara, he immediately shook his head to get the water off his face. Sighing for the umpteenth time this morning, he began applying the AXE Heat shampoo that he had bought recently from the drugstore. The only reason he had bought it was because the design on the bottle was red which matched his favorite color. Applying the citrus scented shampoo onto his soft ember hair, he then put his head underneath the water to wash his hair. After scrubbing himself with soap, he walked out of the shower, dried himself and his hair, then walked into his bedroom in only a towel. It was his usual habit.

After dressing himself in a black suit plus a tie, he walked down the stairs and into his library to bring all his things with him. He continued to keep quiet, no good morning or anything to his maids. Before leaving the home, he wrote a note to Sakura and motioned for the maid to put it in the room along with a toothbrush, towel, new pair of clothing, and other things the sleeping beauty would need. After informing the maid, he walked out the door.

* * *

><p><em>At Work...<em>

Gaara walked into the building, immediately the workers stood up once seeing their boss walk. Each of them greeted a hello, but the male was lost in his thoughts to realize they were saying something. This wasn't anything new that the workers who greeted him would react to since the man was as quiet as mouse. They were lucky if he peeped out something, other than that there was no sign.

Reaching his office, Gaara placed his briefcase on the table and sighed when taking a seat. "Sakura..." He muttered. After a few moments, Gaara began to just stare in space, thinking of his life and what was soon going to happen.

Suddenly, a voice was heard. It was by someone clearing their throat once Gaara turned to look at them, his eyes which were widened began to grow back into it's regular size as if Gaara wasn't surprised at all. "Yes...?"

The man in front of him was Baki. A man older than him, but remained Gaara's most trusted employee and friend. "Gaara, did you forget? There is a meeting with Shippuden Electronics. It's a long meeting, so I hope you're ready for it..." The man said as he slightly adjusted his turban.

Gaara raised his eyebrows as Baki spoke about the meeting that must have escaped the businessman's head. "What meeting are you talking about?"

"Shippuden Electronics wants to work with us to create an advanced type of alarm system which as they claim will improve our alarm systems and they hope for us to switch our contact with Leaf Village Electronics due to the news of our alarm system beginning to malfunction because of the technology and mechanical problems we are having." Baki explained. "So, if you remember, we requested the company to show us a presentation of their electronics and how it will be beneficial to our alarm systems. Of course, the company being the biggest showoffs they can be, decided to add onto the agenda on how they would change each of our systems with their technology adding extra perks and many more things to make a meeting that would have been at least an hour or at most, an hour and a half turn into a meeting that is almost three hours."

Everything seemed like news to Gaara, nonetheless, he nodded and listened to whatever his adviser said as he deeply trusted him. "Yeah, yeah..."

"Gaara, are you okay? You seem out of the norm. Did spending a night in jail affect you that much?" The adviser said with a chuckle, with the cold glare from Gaara, he shut his mouth. "Uh, back to what I was saying. Gaara, this meeting is extremely beneficial due to the malfunctions and as boasting and annoying Shippuden Electronics are, they are one company we don't want to lose. Their electronics have been offered to the Uchiha's. Though they turned them down."

"If they turned them down, how does that prove they are any good?" Gaara asked, narrowing his eyes.

"The Uchiha's turned them down because they run their own electronics. Shippuden wanted to stop that, but the Uchiha's cunning business style with doing their own manufacturing make it much harder for there to be any bugs or problems." Baki explained. "Once Uchiha denied their request..."

Before Baki could continue, Gaara rolled his eyes and nodded. "Okay, just shut up. Let's go..." Baki nodded and led Gaara to the meeting room where within a few minutes the representatives from the company came, of course they were loud and looked as if they were made from money. With their cashmere suits, sophisticated looking hair, and killer shoes.

"Executive Board of Sound of Desert, I, present to you Shippuden Electronics. Our company promises a sufficient and reliable source of electronics which have been 98% bug free. The two percent that aren't bug free are the ones that haven't been made yet...Now, let me present to you your previous alarm system for..." The representative said. He kept talking and talking, but Gaara couldn't focus on him. Something was running through his mind and it wasn't about Baki, or this annoying representative, or...the whole business itself. It was about another business. Sakura Haruno business.

Her beautiful pink hair. Her stunning body. Her meadow green eyes. What was there not to like. Her boyfriend, whoever he was, must be a lucky man to be with such a beautiful girl. A girl who is as aggressive as she is nice. A girl who is strong, but weak. A girl who knows what is right and what is wrong. A girl who can sacrifice her own feelings for other people. A girl like Sakura Haruno is the one Gaara has been looking for.

Gaara isn't very social or at least for most of his life, he wasn't very social. He was only involved in his studies and schoolwork hoping to be an excellent businessman making a lot of money. People were worried about him because they felt Gaara would put so much thought and focus into it, by the time he was ready to make the business, he would be too old. Though, Gaara proved them wrong once he opened 'Sound of the Desert'. It was his biggest success and something which took away the reputation of the boy who wouldn't accomplish anything away from people's eyes. Since Gaara wasn't very social, he didn't meet very much girls. As a child, he may have liked a few, but he was too shy to ever confront a girl, of course that has changed since the male is more open and blunt about what he is feeling and thinking.

He may have liked girls, but he never like this. He never felt so attached and attracted to a girl. Fate had them meet by accident because of Gaara's stupid mistake, but because of his stupid mistake, Gaara felt he was seeing another Gaara. Not the Gaara who would keep himself isolated from everyone. Not the Gaara who was mean and cold. Not the Gaara who never regretted what he did. But, the Gaara who was willing to sleep with someone just so that they can keep their reputation for their spouse. People may say Gaara was selfish because he didn't want the spouse to know, but that's not the truth. In all honesty, Gaara knew he deserved the punches and slaps he would receive, he deserved the comments by Kakashi and Asuma, he deserved all the shit people would give him if they figured out.

Though, one thing continued to stump Gaara every time he thought of the rosette. Her mystery boyfriend. He didn't even know who it was, even if he did know who it was, the fact of the matter is that she cannot belong to Gaara. Sleeping with Gaara is already adding salt to the wound, but to have an affair with him is just...wrong. Morally and in every way it is wrong.

Memories flushed through his head of every moment they had on that bed. There wasn't romance on the bed, but there was kisses and pleasure that surprised Gaara that this would happen. He figured it was a quick and easy put in and it's done. Though, it got intense. More than planned.

_Last night: _

_Gaara put his hands on Sakura as he pressed his lips onto the girl's arm. Figuring that this couldn't take place without the real motion of sex, he had to do this, and it was the only way to make things easier for Sakura and himself even if the kisses didn't mean anything. _

_Gaara noticed the feel of her arm, it was soft, softer than his pillow and anything he's ever felt. It was like baby soft, a feel that was admirable. His lips loved it whenever it touched the girl's arm, every time he put a kiss, he would glance at Sakura, to see her emotion. He wasn't expecting an emotion, but anything would have been...nice. _

_Kissing her neck, cheek, and arm was just the beginning of the night. _

Gaara put a finger to his lips, feeling the part of his body which was able to admire and taste the sweetness of her arm every time they came together and then released once reaching the arm. It felt nice.

_Her nude body was in front of Gaara and Gaara was never a pervert, but he meant it when he said her body was like a goddess'. Her hips, her breasts, her curves were perfect and not too big nor too small. Whenever she wore clothes, those were the curves that stood out once someone analyzed the beauty. _

That picture was stuck in his head, he wasn't in for the breasts or the fact that she was naked. Her body was like art, a good art, a beautiful piece of art that was too pure to be thought of as dirty.

_Finally Gaara got down to the part which would change everything, the part that was awaited that evening, the part that...this "deal" was made for. Flipping some of his ember hair out of his face, Gaara stood up and did the manly thing. _

The redhead looked away when the thought came to his head of that. Why was he thinking of that moment? It was the moment that ruined everything because as soon as it was done, the whole night's pleasure was gone. The kisses were meaningless. The last hour they spent on the bed was as if it never happened. That memory fit the definition of a nightmare than a dream.

A dream. A dream would be if Sakura was Gaara's. If Sakura was single and ran into Gaara's arms. If they met in a proper and nice way that wasn't upsetting nor depressing. A way that wouldn't be recalled as a bad memory, but a good memory. A way that would not have killed Sakura Haruno's baby in womb.

From the first moment Gaara had seen her, he was speechless. She was crying, but her crying still showed some beauty, just not the new found one that the redhead had just seen. The tear drops that gently came down her face as she screamed and whimpered, muttering on how what was happening couldn't be true. It was a truth that she would have to accept. Then, Gaara entered the room and got an even better look at her. After the multiple visits, Gaara felt like he hated her, till now.

What girl could run through his heart, his mind, his brain, and have no meaning at all? Which girl has the power to do all that and not be loved by that one person? Sakura Haruno.

Sakura must be the fastest person. She changed Gaara in a blink. She can run through Gaara's head for all his life even if he knew that Sakura Haruno was that girl who was running marathon by marathon on his head. The one whom he has been waiting for since he heard the term 'girl'. Sakura wasn't like any ordinary girl in the movies, she was one in a kind like Gaara.

Shutting his teal eyes, only three words escaped his mouth once he thought of the name "Sakura".

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked the chapter! Hehe, finally Gaara has admitted to be in love with Sakura? Uh-oh...what if Sasuke figures out? Speaking of Sasuke, where is he? I still believe that he got hit by a bus or something...let's hope not because then Sakura did it with Gaara for no reason at all! Lmao! Anyways, here is my shout out to all of you! (; LOVE YOU! **

**Bluberry – I'm glad you are loving it so much! I hope you love it as much as you love blueberries xD Just kidding! Hehe, I hope you liked the chapter! **

**Sabu – Hehe, tell me what you think! **

**TeamTHEFT – How do you know it's obvious? ;D What if that doesn't happen?(; **

**ZR69 – Your username is funny lol(: Though, I'm glad you love the story! Updated! **

**Cindy Medeiros - ...You scared me! D: Hahaha, though I'm glad you are still liking it! **

**NekoE – YAY! You liked it, I'm glad you did! Hahah. I love Mystery and Suspense since it's all like mysterious! XD **

**Gummybear – I hope you liked the chapter! XD Loveeyoutooo!**

**NeoKurama41 – My Bud! First off, I'd like to thank you for reminding me of the story because I forgot about it a lot since I was busy with a lot of other things! I hope you liked the chapter and matched your expectations! **

**Miikodesu – When I first read this review, I thought you were insulting the story plot LOL! Though, I'm assuming you are not! LOL! Well, there a few glimpses of what happened, nothing very big...or is there big? ;D **

**Joele – Hahaha! Agreed! (; And, anytime! **

**Ichibiluva – HAHA! I'm glad you liked that part(: I try to add humor every now and then! Lolzz! **

**Sorry if my shoutouts weren't as good as last chapter or previous chapters or not good at all! It's like 3 in the morning here, so I'm kind of tired. I have another chapter that I need to write for this story, but I'm way tooo tired to go write it. ANYWAYS! I hope you liked this chapter! :D **


	9. Tainted with Shame

**Business Affairs**

_Some say that a drunk driving accident happens once every fifty minutes. Who would have guessed that at this one minute, out of all the other people in the world, two individuals would meet and slowly, their lives would become more and more intertwined._

**Chapter Nine ~ Tainted with Shame**

**A/N: Chapter Nine, here we come! Now, I was supposed to post this two days ago, but I was too tired last time. And, then yesterday..(the 23rd), well I had an earthquake where I lived. It was the biggest one we've had since like the late 1800's! So, pretty big shock there and I've been hearing a hurricane may hit on Saturday...so, yeah. Anyways, uhm...enjoy this chapter. You'll understand why these two chapters are being posted around the same time and if you don't then it will be answered on my second Author's Note (at the bottom!) So, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>PRECAP: <strong>__"A-are you s-sure?" Gaara asked, Sakura didn't reply because she wasn't sure. She tried to nod, but she felt her body was taking control over her rather than her brain. Bringing Sakura to his room, Gaara locked the door and sighed once again._

_"S-sakura, I-I'm s-sorry f-f" Gaara had been speaking, but was interrupted by Sakura._

_"Just stop, I-I..." Sakura spoke, but had to pause so tear drops wouldn't come out and neither would her bawling reappear like it did at Starbucks. Gaara could sense that Sakura was to cry very soon and it was probably better stop talking and do what they were supposed to._

_He walked towards the bed and looked at her. He gently pushed her onto the bed as he gulped one last time._

_Both thought the same thing:_

_"Here we go..."_

* * *

><p>"W-where am I...?" A pleasant and sweet voice said as eyes opened to a room that did not look familiar to the speaker's orbs. Slowly, the body stood up onto the bed's post and everything began to hit them as they looked at their body with their waist and down covered the only thing being exposed was breasts. Quickly, the female who the body belonged to pulled the blanket to cover up her body and looked around the room in case anyone, but her was in the bedroom.<p>

It hit her, she was in the room of the man she was having a baby with. The man named Gaara Sabaku. And, the girl being the one and only Sakura. She looked horrified as she realized it was done, she had sex with Gaara despite being engaged to someone. "W-what have I done...?"

This very bed was the once where she pleasured herself with Gaara, the bed where she broke the trust of her and Sasuke, this very bed which Sakura could not be on anymore once realizing what the bed symbolized. It wasn't her bed. It wasn't Sasuke's bed. It was _his_ bed. Jumping off the bed in an instant with the blanket being wrapped around her body, the female looked at the things that were on the other side of the bed, but had been pushed off when she pulled the blanket off. The things were a note, a robe, toothbrush with toothpaste, shower materials, and a fresh pair of clothing. The note read the following:

_Sakura. It's over, we can't change what we did. I understand the circumstances and I agree to them so don't worry. Here I have things for you to freshen up and go to work or wherever you need to go. Tell the chef downstairs what you want for breakfast and it'll be made for you. Before you throw this paper away or rip it, I want to let you know that don't beat yourself up for what happened. Like I said what is done is done. It may sound rude and cruel, but we can't go in the past._

_I'm sorry for everything. If you need anything, you have my number. Have a good day.._

_Sincerely,_

_Gaara_

Once reading the note, Sakura noticed something was crossed out before it said Sincerely, but she was unable to read it. A moment later ,the note was crumpled up and on the floor. "No...this cannot be happening. I love Sasuke, not Gaara. Why...why did I have..." No more words escaped the girl's mouth as she plopped onto the floor in tears.

The rosette could never forgive herself. Not in a million years. The guilt would kill her, her whole life because of one stupid mistake. Something she never thought would have happened. The mix of pain and sorrow was already unbearable and it was only the first day and she hasn't even met up with Sasuke yet. Speaking of Sasuke, she hasn't answered any of his calls, texts, messages, nothing. She has him hanging.

"I-I...have to tell him..." She whimpered as she closed her eyes. The feeling of moths eating her insides were too much to handle and she didn't know how she would be able to go for her whole life...living a lie.

Her mind was going to explode, she kept thinking of the situation over and over again. She finally picked herself up to the corner of the room and had her legs close to her body. Looking up to the ceiling, Sakura felt like a dagger was going through her heart. The pain of losing the baby wasn't as bad as losing Sasuke.

She pushed her head onto the wall and let the tears flow down her face. Looking at the bed, all the girl could think about was..._last night._

_Sakura looked at her body, it was naked, and this was the first and only time Sakura Haruno would ever be naked in front of someone that wasn't her fiance. She gulped and looked away, embarrassed and ashamed of herself. As Gaara put his lips onto Sakura's neck, the rosette couldn't help, but let out a moan. After the moan, everything went awkward. Though the kiss Gaara gave felt like something Sakura never felt before._

_She wasn't saying Gaara was a better kisser, but the way he did it and the way his lips captured the pleasure and excitement in her body with just one plant made him different than Sasuke. Once realizing that Sakura moaned, she bit her lip to prevent anymore sounds from escaping her mouth._

_Gaara asked if she wanted to stop, but Sakura shook her head. She closed her eyes as Gaara planted her with kisses, after every kiss grew a flower on her body. A flower full of lust and delight._

Sakura rubbed her neck and arms feeling the spots where the lips touched. "Sasuke...kissed them too..."

Beginning to bawl again when thinking about Sasuke, the door was knocked.

"Ma'am." The lady said, in stutters. The lady was a maid at the Sabaku mansion, from the woman Gaara slept with last night, she waited her permission.

Sakura wiped her tears and stood up and wrapped the blanket around her tighter so her nude body wouldn't be exposed. Dragging herself to the door, the female opened and looked at the maid. With gulps and stutters, the maid managed to speak.

"M-m'am...w-would you like me to...c-clean the r-room?" The maid asked when looking down. Sakura nodded her head as she moved to allow entrance for the young lady. The lady walked in with a cart full of cleaning materials. She walked towards the things that were on the floor such as the things that Gaara had left for Sakura and handed it to the rosette. "D-don't forget these..."

"Thanks..." Sakura muttered as she took the items in her hands and began walking out of the room. Though, before she could leave the maid began speaking.

"Ma'am, the bathroom is over there..."

Sakura looked at the room the maid pointed to and the female walked towards that. She reached the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, she looked at her tainted self, her body that belonged to Sasuke originally, but now...even Sakura didn't know who it belonged to.

"W-whore..." She muttered to herself at thought of sleeping with Gaara when being with Sasuke. Gaara wasn't at fault in terms of her cheating, it was Sakura for agreeing to Gaara's stupid idea. "Y-you...don't deserve Sasuke..."

After getting into the shower, Sakura stood under the water letting it fall on her face. She wasn't watching herself, but thinking. Thinking of how she would face Sasuke, even if he didn't know, she had no face to show to him. Every time he'd ask about her baby. Every time he said he loved her. Every time he said he trusted her.

"NO!" She exclaimed as she bent down. "No...No..." She said as she stopped the water and walked out of the shower wet and dripping water around the bathroom. The female looked at her phone and at the caller ID it was showing.

_GAI CALLING._

"Oh shit..." The girl grumbled as she picked up the phone.

"Sakura, baby!" Gai said over the phone with his very feminine voice.

"Hello...Gai..." Sakura replied, hesitantly.

"Babe, you got discharged from the hospital...so where are you? Did you forget that you need to submit your design _today!_" Gai explained as Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed before replying.

"But...I...I haven't had any time to...I..." The girl said, but was interrupted by her boss.

"Sakura, honey! Just come to work, finish it up, and ta-da! Girl, we need the design otherwise you know how Chiyo can be. She is just a bitch." Gai informed as Sakura, sighed and agreed.

"Kay, babe! See you at work!"

Rolling her eyes, Sakura began changing her clothing into the ones that Gaara provided which was a woman's suit. Sakura had to admit she was shocked that Gaara would provide her with such clothing. Nonetheless, she changed into them and began preparing herself for work due to her idiotic boss who gave no care to her condition, till Sakura's baby bump came, she couldn't leave work in the pregnant condition.

Sakura worked for a fashion designing company called, Gai and Gals. The female loved the designing part, just not the working with Gai part since to her, he was the dumbest and most annoying person he's ever known.

Sakura left the house after eating breakfast and getting her things together. There was a car out for here and Sakura decided to go into it since she had no car of her own to it being burned and ruined. Speaking of which, she needed to ask Gaara to buy her a new car.

"Gaara..." She muttered, once recalling Gaara and Sasuke, the situation which would haunt her for life.

_Sakura put her hands into Gaara's as he continued to kiss her keeping a smile on the girl's face. Though she hid the smile every time Gaara would return to her face. She didn't know why she was smiling, but it was a smiling moment. Every now and then, she thought of him as Sasuke, and anything about Sasuke made the rosette smile._

* * *

><p>The rosette reached work and entered the office with everyone staring at her. People heard of what happened, though they didn't have anything to say. Sakura didn't talk to anyone who spoke to her, she was lost in her thoughts about Gaara. When reaching her cabin, she plopped into the chair and sighed.<p>

Sakura looked at her desk and saw a picture...a picture of Sasuke. She picked up the picture and had a small smile on her face when thinking of her memories with Sasuke.

_A black haired male looked at a beautiful pink haired girl, they were a mix of black and pink, they matched each other like mac and cheese, they matched each other like peanut better and jelly, they were each others perfect match._

"_Sasuke..if I were to tell you I was pregnant. What would you do?" Sakura announced with a small grin._

"_I'd hate you and break up with you..." Sasuke replied bringing a horrified look onto his girlfriend's face._

"_W-what?" She cried out._

"_I'm kidding...I'd...I'd...do this!" Sasuke said, with a wink. Sakura stood their confused as Sasuke pulled her into a kiss. His lips began taking over hers and the love was begin exchanged through the lips._

"_I love you!" Sakura exclaimed after the kiss was over. Sasuke picked up his pregnant lover and held up into the sky. "Sakura...I love you."_

Sakura wiped the forming tears. She had such precious moments with Sasuke, that even the thought of being with Gaara was uncomfortable, actually being with any other guy was uncomfortable for her.

"SAKURA!" A voice called out, the voice belonged to Sakura's bestest girlfriend, Ino. Ino skipped to Sakura and gave her a huge hug when getting to the sitting down Sakura. "Are you okay? I don't know why Gai is such a bitch for making you work, he's totally stupid...but..."

Before Ino could continue, Ino noticed the tears in Sakura's eyes. "Damn...do you really not want to be at work that much that you are crying? If so, I can take over..."

"N-no...I was j-just...You know? Pregnancy thing..." Sakura lied, once saying the word pregnancy, the female bit her tongue. She couldn't cry in front of Ino and hope to not blurt anything out in the process. She had to keep her cool and if she cried, the news would go to Sasuke, who would demand an answer for her weeping.

"Oh...true. So, how is Sakura and Sasuke junior doing!" Ino exclaimed as Sakura sighed before speaking. There was no way that Sakura was going to be able to stop herself from crying with the questions her friend would be asking.

Sakura nodded, but the tears continued to fall. Ino looked confused again and asked about the tears. "Holy...does everything make you sad when you're pregnant? At least your baby is fine from that accident...otherwise Sasuke would be so upset. Though, I bet he'd kill that guy who killed your baby. Hehe, Sasuke loves you so much. It's so adorable! SasuSaku forever!" The blonde chanted. "You guys are like the best couple. I mean I have not seen one so pure. I vote for you guys to be the longest lasting couple because it's not like you guys would _ever_ cheat each other!"

The last few words broke Sakura's heart. The dagger returned and her heart was split into half. The moths chomped her insides. And her body intertwined with all the remaining parts that the moths hadn't eaten yet. Sakura began crying and whimpering, Ino's eyes widened as she looked at her best friend. "S-sakura...are you okay?"

"No..." Sakura peeped out, but Ino brought her ear in closer to hear what Sakura said and motioned for the girl to repeat what she was saying. "Uh...uh...Bathroom!"

Ino raised her eyebrows, but moved so that Sakura could easily run into the bathroom to do whatever she needed to. "I thought you didn't have periods when you're pregoos! Ooops!"

Once reaching the bathroom, Sakura went into the first empty stall and sat down crying. "Dammit Sakura, what did you do?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize if you this hate chapter, I will admit...this chapter was not done as good and smoothly as I wished I had done it. I may just rewrite it later on. Though, I do apologize if you didn't like it. I didn't want to just go on and on about her feeling guilty and her crying because one, I need to save that for later and two, it's going to get repetitive after awhile that all Sakura does is cry which is repetitive and annoying for some. Sorry about that! Though, this chapter really aimed at letting the readers (you) know how guilty she is feeling, though I personally don't feel I did a good job on that. Did you like the chapter name? I totally forgot to ask before because I felt it fit because Sakura is obviously tainted by cheating on Sasuke and then the word shame came into play since Sakura slept with Gaara and she is full of shame...Does that make sense? I hope so! Sooooo tell me what you think, puhlease! :D**

**I hope you liked the chapter and the reason I am not doing shoutouts is because this chapter and the previous chapter correspond since it is supposed to show Gaara's emotions on "that night" and Sakura's emotions on "that night". Instead of putting them into one chapter, which I feel would've ruined the feel of their reactions, I split it into two. So, next chapter, I will do shoutouts and replies to the reviews for Chapter Nine and Chapter Eight!**

**Speaking of the next update, I, personally have no idea when that will be and the reason for that is because school is starting for me next year and I need to focus on studies because I'm taking two very high level classes, they are classes that people two years older than me are taking, so I need to focus on my studies and stuff. Also, I have a lot of stories going on...two (maybe three) Victorious stories, two Naruto stories (not including this one), and one Fire Emblem story. So, I have a lot in my plate. So, please be patient and understanding if I don't update as often as I plan too. Though, if I make you wait for a long time, I hope to write a very good chapter to even out the wait and the quality.**

**Anyways, sorry for this long Author's Note! Tell me what you thought of this chapter? Do you understand Sakura's emotions? Is she being melodramatic? Is Sasuke ever coming back? Did Sakura ever finish Gai's project? And, most importantly...is Ino going to figure out whether Sakura is really pregnant or not at the moment! All coming up in the next chapter. Stay tuned :D**

**One last thing, do any of you have twitters?**


End file.
